


[Podfic] a colourful world

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “You always say you’re fine,” Tanuma grumbles. He pulls off his scarf and wraps it around Natsume’s neck, “Here, at least take this.”Natsume begins to unravel it, “That’s really unnecessary, you don’t need to—“ORMoments between Natsume and the family he's found.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] a colourful world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a colourful world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427533) by [Quillium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium). 



**Length:** 00:11:23

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/a%20colourful%20world.mp3) (7.3 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/a%20colourful%20world.m4b) (8.1 MB)

  



End file.
